Ravenclaw por elección
by Mariane Lee
Summary: Es el primer año de Luna en Hogwarts y el sombrero seleccionador ha decidido ponerla en Ravenclaw, por donde el fantasma de Helena se pasea sin decir palabra. Pero cuando sus compañeros comiencen a llamarla Lunática y se plantee seriamente huir, ella convencerá a Luna de estar donde pertenece. One-shot.


**Summary: **_Es el primer año de Luna en Hogwarts y el sombrero seleccionador ha decidido ponerla en Ravenclaw, por donde el fantasma de Helena se pasea sin decir palabra. Pero cuando sus compañeros comiencen a llamarla Lunática y se plantee seriamente huir, ella convencerá a Luna de estar donde pertenece._

* * *

**Disclaimer: **_Este fic participa del reto especial "Águilas de Fiestas" del foro "Provocare Ravenclaw". Personajes y lugares de J. . La historia es mía xD_

* * *

**¡Hola a todo el mundo! Bueno, primero que nada quiero decir que me pasé de viva con el plazo de entrega de este fic, y pido disculpas por eso. Segundo, muchas gracias por haberme invitado a participar del foro **_**Provocare Ravenclaw.**_** ¡Felices dos años!**

**No estoy segura de si la historia es exactamente sobre Luna, pero creo que es un momento en su vida muy importante. No estoy acostumbrada a escribir sobre Ravenclaw, así que podría meter la pata :P**

**Bueno, ya están avisados. ¡Disfruten del fic!**

* * *

**Ravenclaw por elección**

Luna subió las escaleras de caracol con prisas mientras se acomodaba fugazmente la varita detrás de la oreja, entre el rubio cabello que llevaba repleto de hojas y ramitas. Para cuando llegó arriba, sus compañeros ya la estaban esperando para burlarse de ella.

-¡Oye, Lunática! ¡Haznos un favor a todos y vuelve al agujero de donde saliste!- Marietta Edgecombe, de segundo, le gritó apartándola de un empujón del camino.

Luna sabía que no debía sorprenderse por su actitud, aquello ya había sucedido antes. Al parecer, sus compañeros no creían que ella mereciera estar en la misma casa que ellos. Pero Luna estaba segura de que el sombrero seleccionador había dicho Ravenclaw. Además, a ella le encantaba leer libros y revistas, y hacer preguntas…

-¡Hey, Looney! ¿Qué tal si vas a las cocinas y devuelves esos rábanos a su ensalada de una vez por todas?- alguien gritó mientras atravesaba la salida.

_Eso le dolió._ Cuando su mamá vivía, usaba joyería como aquella los días que estaba particularmente inspirada.

Apenada, Luna se pasó una mano por la mejilla mientras se secaba las lágrimas, parada en medio del pasillo.

_Aquello no era justo, ella no podría haberse colado en Ravenclaw por mucho que quisiera…_

Ya estaba comenzando a pensar que quizás el sombrero podría haberse equivocado, cuando una silueta gris pasó deslizándose lentamente sobre el suelo junto a ella. _Un fantasma._

_Quizás pueda ser mi amigo, _pensó con súbito entusiasmo.

-Oiga, señora.-la llamó cuando la mujer gris ya comenzaba a alejarse. El fantasma se volvió a mirarla con un gesto iracundo.- Señorita,- se apresuró a corregir.- soy Luna Lovegood, de Ravenclaw. ¿Cómo le…?

Pero fue incapaz de acabar la frase, porque la dama clavó en ella una mirada helada que la dejo parada sin poder reaccionar. Miró como la silueta gris atravesaba el pasillo y se perdía de vista preguntándose que podría haber dicho ella para ofenderle.

_Ahora no solo sus compañeros de casa la marginaban, sino que al parecer los fantasmas también habían decidido empezar a hacerlo._ Con un suspiro de melancolía, Luna se acomodó el collar de corchos en su sitio y contempló el cielo oscurecerse lentamente.

Estaba agotada. Entró al baño de las chicas en su sala común y apoyó la cabeza contra el frío azulejo mientras se calmaba. Llevaba un mes soportando burlas y chistes a su costa. Incluso hasta las otras casas parecían estar enteradas de ello.

Luna pensó en la clase de pociones, cuando había mencionado la existencia de los Blibber Maravillosos y Snape se le había reído en la cara con el resto de la clase.

_Tal vez ella no era nada lista ni ingeniosa después de todo. Tal vez debería dejar Hogwarts para siempre de una vez por todas…_

En eso, la Dama Gris atravesó el baño levitando altivamente, sin mirar en su dirección siquiera una vez. No era la primera vez que se cruzaban ni la primera vez que la dama la ignoraba.

Por lo que había podido leer en la Biblioteca, su nombre era Helena Ravenclaw y su madre había sido una de las fundadoras de Hogwarts. Así que Luna podía entender porque no querría hablar con una chica loca como ella, completamente. Pero al parecer el fantasma de Helena no hablaba con nadie y punto.

_A lo mejor era muda, _pensó fugazmente_._ Ya no importaba, hacia tiempo que había dejado de intentar llamar la atención de cualquiera.

Empacó todo lo que había traído a Hogwarts y salió fuera de su sala común para no volver.

La estatua la contempló monótona, sin hacer comentarios, lo que la llevó a pensar que quizás no era la primera alumna en escapar de allí, ni lo sería.

-Adiós Cuadros. Adiós Estatua. Adiós Sala de Encantamientos…-a medida que iba avanzando se iba despidiendo de todas las personas y todos los lugares que no vería más. Aquello era una verdadera pena.

- Adiós Hogwarts. Adiós, adiós.- canturreaba la rubia en voz baja para sí misma mientras pensaba en su plan. Sabía exactamente como huiría del castillo: en aquellos caballos negros alados que había visto durante una de sus clases de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas. Ninguno de sus otros compañeros podía verlos.

_A lo mejor estoy loca, _pensó.

Ya casi llegaba a las puertas del castillo, y podía sentir las miradas penetrantes de los cuadros a medida que avanzaba, cuando una figura vestida de gris se materializó de repente frente a ella, con el ceño fruncido.

-Helena Ravenclaw.- Luna saludó alegremente, pues había descubierto que eso solía fastidiar a las personas que querían molestarla.

- No puedes marcharte de Hogwarts.- la dama dijo imperativamente, penetrándola con aquellos ojos fantasmales. Luna intentó no sonreír cuando señaló con la cabeza la bolsa que llevaba levitando al hombro con el recién aprendido hechizo _wingardium leviosa._

_Así que sí hablas,_ pensó. Pero en su lugar dijo:

- Tu eres un fantasma, no puedes detenerme.

-Tienes razón.- la doncella admitió con un brillo divertido en la mirada.- Pero el Sombrero Seleccionador nunca se equivoca, Luna Lovegood. Ravenclaw es el lugar a donde perteneces. Es donde están tus iguales y donde guardas tu corazón.- dijo haciendo que Luna soltara una exclamación ahogada de pura sorpresa.

_Para haberla estado ignorando, Helena sabía bastante._

-¡No sabes lo que se siente!- Luna gritó entonces, estallando en un llanto descontrolado.- ¡No sabes lo que es que todos te digan que estas loca, una y otra vez, hasta que tú misma acabas creyéndolo! ¡No sabes!- gritó una última vez.

Ella no era así. Y cuando pudo calmarse lo suficiente para dejar de llorar, se sintió culpable por haber cargado a Helena con sus problemas.

- Lo siento…-susurró en voz baja y le pareció que Helena asentía hacia ella comprensivamente.- Es solo que he tomado mi decisión.

-Entiendo eso, Luna Lovegood. Y lo respeto. Pero déjame contarte una historia de un águila que hace muchos años atrás tomo su decisión, al igual que tú, de huir de Hogwarts. No porque ella quería, sino por lo que los demás pensaban de ella. Y entonces sí, podrás irte de aquí.

Pensando que era algo justo que pedir, Luna asintió con la cabeza mientras tomaba asiento en el suelo.

_Tenía la sensación de que aquella historia iba a ser larga..._

_-Érase una vez una joven de diecisiete años, más de los que tú tienes ahora. Por si no lo sabes- y no veo como- esa es una edad en la que el amor está a flor de piel. Y en esta historia, por supuesto, nuestra protagonista esta enamorada, aunque no de la persona adecuada. Ella es especial, pero todavía no lo sabe. _

_-Nuestra historia comienza el primer día de clases de su último año. Estaba emocionada, pues ese día se reuniría con sus amigas después del verano y hablarían de trajes, chicos, los libros que habían leído. Pero esa vuelta a clase no fue como esperaba, porque cuando llegó al colegio la gente hablaba pestes de ella.- _Luna frunció las cejas con tristeza en esta parte,_ Hasta en los cuentos la maldad estaba presente…_

_-¡Oh, sí, eso hacían!-_continuó Helena, malinterpretando su expresión.-_ Al principio, la chica no le dio importancia. Era algo estúpido, ya pasaría. Pero no iba pasando, y con el tiempo, ella misma comenzó a creérselo._

_- No eres lista, decían. Ha comprado su puesto en esta casa y que debería irse.-_continuó, pero no lo suficientemente rápido como para que Luna no percibiera su error. La historia no era otra que la de Helena Ravenclaw. La historia que no estaba en los libros y que Luna no podía dejar de oír, aunque no sacara nada en claro de ello.

- Así que la chica robó la corona de mi familia, esa que otorga a su portador inteligencia e ingenio infinito, y huyó de Hogwarts sin mirar atrás. –dijo dando por concluida la historia.

Luna miró entonces a Helena a los ojos, sabiendo la compasión que vería reflejada en ellos. Pero es que no podía evitarlo cuando conocía tan bien el final de la historia.

_Helena había huido de Hogwarts y su madre, Rowena, había enviado a un alumno de Slytherin que estaba locamente enamorado de su hija para que la trajera de vuelta. Solo que en el camino, algo había salido mal. Furiosa con el hecho de que fuera el barón y no su madre la que la buscara, Helena le dijo que ella no lo amaba y él la apuñalo para luego suicidarse._

-Le dije que nunca en su vida vería mis vestiduras. Y que si pensaba que era recatada al respecto, que trajera un elfo y nos revolcaríamos allí mismo.- dijo Helena, sonriendo tristemente ante el recuerdo de su muerte.- Por supuesto, yo ya sabía lo que pasaría. Tal vez lo dije a conciencia, para pagar por la culpa de robarle a mi propia madre.-meditó para sí misma.- Las serpientes son criaturas orgullosas y frías, y muchas veces resulta una combinación peligrosa.

-¿Por qué me cuentas estas cosas?- Luna preguntó educadamente, mirando al fantasma a la cara, intentando frenar las ganas de vomitar que ante la visión de tanta violencia. Aunque la historia había sido muy interesante, Luna no entendía que tenía que ver con ella.

_O quizás era que no quería verlo…_

-Creo que ya conoces la respuesta a esa pregunta.- la dama respondió leyendo su mente.

_Era cierto, lo hacía._

- Ahora vete.- exclamó señalando las puertas del castillo con un movimiento de cabeza. La historia había acabado y ahora era libre. Pero esos deseos de irse se habían esfumado, y ahora Luna solo quería saber la verdad.

-¿Cómo sabes a qué casa perteneces realmente?- preguntó mirando a su compañera a los ojos.

Esta no sonrió ni hizo gestos ante la renuente partida de la rubia, sino que se tomó un minuto para pensarlo.

-Es más una cuestión de elección que de selección, yo creo. No recuerdo porque le pusieron ese nombre.-replicó frustrada.- Verás, el sombrero le dice a uno dentro de una serie de posibilidades basadas en tu personalidad, a que casa perteneces. Pero depende de ti seguir lo que te dijeron. Los cobardes no siempre serán cobardes ni los listos serán listos.

_Como tú cuando robaste aquella corona, _pensó Luna pero no lo dijo en voz alta. Ella no tenía derecho de juzgar a nadie, mucho menos ahora. Helena lucía tan triste que tuvo la necesidad de decir algo para hacerla sentir mejor.

-Tu eres lista.- dijo sabiendo que la dama entendería a que se refería sin necesidad de explicaciones. _El robo, la huida, cosas que requerían ser planeadas ingeniosamente. Al igual que ella con los Thestrals_

Luna sonrió enormemente al percatarse de eso.

-¡Pero por supuesto que soy lista!- Helena replicó ofendida.- ¡Soy una Ravenclaw!

Y con eso se alejó de allí, furibunda. _Y yo también lo soy, _Luna pensó para sí.

Honestamente, sabía que las cosas no serían fáciles a partir de ahora. Dependía de ella ser lista e ingeniosa, día a día. Y quién sabe, quizás si acababa de hacer una nueva amiga después de todo.

Con ese pensamiento en mente, Luna se alejó de las puertas sigilosamente, planeando como burlar a Filch y a la señora Norris en el trayecto. _Después de todo, ella no quería tener que marcharse de Hogwarts nunca más._

_**Fin**_

* * *

**Les gustó la historia?! Me preocupa que la parte de Helena Ravenclaw genere dudas. Lo que los alumnos decían de ella era que no era lista y que había comprado su puesto en Ravenclaw gracias a su madre. Que eso es mas o menos lo que le dicen a Luna, cambiado por la excusa de que está chiflada.**

**Quizás yo sea la única persona que vea la conexión entre Luna y Helena, pero al final lo más importante es que ambas entendieron lo que ser un verdadero Ravenclaw significa. Jeje ¡Dejen reviews!**

**Cuidénse y nos vemos pronto**

**Mariane Lee**


End file.
